Ruined
by ChromeIllusions
Summary: It was the perfect day for Touko. She'd just received her third gym badge, kicked some Plasma butt, and was just about to ride on the Ferris wheel with a total, albeit odd, hottie. But all it takes is one measly little sentence to ruin it all.


_A/N- =) Welcome, welcome to my very first Pokémon fanfic! I hope you enjoy and that it's not too terrible._

Edited – 30-8-11

~O~o~O~

Touko gave a loud sigh of contentment. The brunette was currently feeling like she was on top of the world -no- _univers_e! She had just received her third gym badge, the Bug Badge, from Burgh, kicked Cheren's ass, _again_, in a Pokémon battle and scared away two Plasma Grunts from a harassing an old man and got a free bike!

_What a great, great, day! But what would make it even greater is if I can find those chain-mail wearing Freakazoids. I mean, who picks on an old man?  
><em>  
>"You're looking for Team Plasma, right?"<p>

Touko was tossed out of her thoughts at the familiar voice. Looking up her eyes met with the grass-green ones of... Dang, what was his name? She knew it wasn't a hard name to forget, because she recalled it being so simple that it was ridiculous.

_What was it, though? Bob? John?_

"They ran into the amusement park," the young man started to explain, speaking quickly as he always had the habit of doing.

_Andrew? Barry? No not those._

"Come with me." He offered his hand to her, not realizing the internal struggle the girl was currently having.

_...Steve?  
><em>  
>The green haired youth cocked his to the side. "Are...you alright?"<br>_  
>Henry? No, no, that doesn't fit.<em>

"...Hello?"

_Martin? No. Or maybe it was...nah, that's dumb! And it doesn't really fit him…_

Starting to get a tad worried and somewhat nervous as he had no clue what was going on, he snapped his fingers in front her face.

"Wh-what?" Touko blinked, whacked out of her conscious. "What's goin' on?"

He gave her a strange look, before explaining. "I...was just saying to you of how I would assist you in helping you find Team Plasma, if you'd let me," he said quickly, now seeming to regret even walking up to the perplexing girl.

"Oh...oh! I am so sorry," she laughed uneasily, rubbing the back of her neck. "I just could not figure out your name, and I was trying to remember..." she trailed off, looking up at him expectedly.

"My name is N."

...Silence

"Your name is _'N'_. Seriously?" She asked in disbelieve. He nodded.

Touko face palmed herself and almost knocked herself out in the process. "How could I forget _that_? It's a freaking _letter_! Ugh, I'm an idiot!"

N gave a weak, slightly uneasy, smile, before asking her almost reluctantly. "Would you like me to help you in finding Team Plasma?"

Touko grinned brightly. "Sure!"

~O~o~O~

"They're not here," He finally stated calmly after almost a half an hour of searching.

Touko blanched. "What do you mean they're _not here_?"

N gave her a blank look. "Exactly as it sounds: They're. Not. Here." He stated slowly as if he was speaking to a mere child.

Touko shot him an angry glance. "I know what you meant, it was a rhetorical question," she seethed. "I just can't believe I wasted almost thirty precious minutes running around an amusement park looking for a pair of idiots who like to harass old people!" She complained loudly.

N chuckled lightly at her little temper tantrum, which earned him another glare. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them," he suggested, taking hold of her hand, and practically dragging her towards the Ferris wheel.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" She protested, afraid he was going to rip her hand away from her whole entire arm while they raced towards the giant wheel and arriving there in a matter of seconds.

"I love Ferris wheels… The circular motion… The mechanics… They're like collections of elegant formulas," he began to say to her randomly, giving a far-off glance towards the Ferris wheel.

Touko couldn't help but give him a weird look. "O...Kay." _This guy is damn crazy! _She thought frantically._I gotta get out of here. _"Hey, uh, listen. Thanks for all your help, but I really think that I should get-"

"It's our turn!" N said giddily like a small boy who just got a treat and started to yank her hand forward in pure excitement

_If he pulls my hand one more time-! _She silently seethed to herself as they walked up towards the conductor guy person; she wasn't sure what they were called_._

Soon, Touko found herself in a -go figure- pokéball shaped passenger car. She peeked out the glass window and nearly gasped at the sight. She could see _everything_. The whole entire Amusement park, the Pokécenter, the Musical Theater, the Gear Station, the whole enchilada!

"Wow," she breathed, practically pressing her whole face against the window.

"It seems they've disappeared."

Touko nearly jumped out of her daisy dukes (which would have been totally embarrassing), having completely forgotten the green-haired trainer that was currently with her.

"Damnit! Don't scare me like that!" She shrieked, holding a hand towards her chest.

N he gave a small, amused, smile, making Touko's her heart flutter like some love-sick moron.

_Tch, I'm not love-sick. Why would I be_? She looked around realizing the situation she was in. She was with one of the most gorgeous looking, though marginally bizarre in behavior, boy she'd ever met and they currently resided on the Ferris wheel. Together.

_It...It's almost like a...date! Eeep_! She turned away from him, blushing profusely. _Wait till I tell Bianca!_

"Touko." Hearing her name, Touko was again pulled out of her thoughts. N was now standing beside her looking out of the window. "I must tell you something…" He began, stopping dramatically.

Touko, seeing the seriousness on his face, she listened intently and waiting with bated breath.  
>"Yes, what is it?" she urged him on excitedly, her imagination running wild. <em>Maybe he's going to tell me he's some secret Prince in disguise and has been searching for the perfect girl to be his Queen and he's going to choose me! Or maybe he's some kind of hero bent on saving the world and he wants me to be by his side! Or perhaps-<br>_  
>"I am the King of Team Plasma."<p>

...

...

...

You know occasionally in movies and on television when a bunch of people are together and they're all having a good time, and some kind of music playing in the background? And then one person randomly does or says something surprising, or stupid, and the music abruptly stops making a record scratch noise?

Yeah, that was one of those moments.

"You're...what?"

"I am the King of Team Plasma," he repeated coolly.

"Y...y-you're kidding right? You're _fucking kidding_, right?" Touko almost snarled.

N shot her a surprised look. "No, I am most certainly not. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist-"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Touko screamed, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Huh?"

"Don't you 'huh' me! You come here, drag me _all over_this damn amusement park and then practically force me onto this stupid Ferris wheel, just to tell me that? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"But. I-"

"You do realize what you just did right?" Touko asked slowly.

"Um...I...I...don't think so-"

"It's a perfect, perfect, day!" She interrupted him again. Her voice was extremely high-pitched in an overly-happy tone, and a crazy smile resided on her face "The sky is a beautiful blue, everyone is out cheerful and smiling, and just oh so happy! The Pidove are singing in the sky and I'm up here, in this giant ass wheel enjoying this wonderful view with a totally hot guy! It's almost like a date!" She gives a crazy laugh. "But guess what that 'totally hot guy' decides to do? Go on, guess!"

N was too afraid to answer right then.

"He _ruins the moment!" _Touko nearly screeched in rage, the happy, insane Touko being replaced with pissed the hell off Touko..

"I...he...what?"

"Ruined. The. _MOMENT." _Touko was _mad_, really, _really_ mad and N noticing this wondered what the hell was taking the Ferris wheel so long to turn!

"And what makes it even worse is that not only did you mess up the moment, but you mess it up even more by saying you're the King of Team Plasma. King! Of Team Plasma! That's, like, one of the worst things you could ever say to a girl!"

"Listen, please Touko. I apologize-"

"It is too_late_ for apologies! I don't _want _your apologies! They're all _lies_!" She shouted.

She sighed angrily, trying to calm herself. "You know what; I don't want to even to talk to you anymore." She pouted, collapsing onto the seat inside of the car. "In fact, don't you even look at me."

"But-" N tried desperately.

"Ah!"

"I-"

"No!

"You-"

"Didn't I say don't talk to me?"

N shut his mouth then, wondering how in the world this all happened. This was not how he imagined the conversation would turn out. Sure, he had pictured her being angry, but not _this_angry. As the passenger car finally began to descend back down, Touko rose up with a small 'humph!' pointedly ignoring him.

N sighed as he waited for Touko to hop out before getting out himself. When they were both a fairly good distance away from the Ferris wheel, he tried again to explain himself to the livid girl.

"Touko, will you please just let me explain?" He practically begged to the brown-haired teen. He jumped back slightly when she turned, fire literally burning in her azure eyes.

"Battle me," she said simply, first pokéball already out and grasped tightly in her hand.

"What?"

"Battle me!" Touko threw out her Oshawott, face displaying fierce determination.

"Alright," N mumbled, bringing out his Sandile. "Let's battle." He suddenly groaned when realizing the type advantage she had against him at the moment.

_Oh Arceus somebody kill me..._

~O~o~O~

"You're quite strong," N muttered as he begrudgingly called back his last fainted friend into its pokéball. "But I have a future that I must change. And, for that future I-" He stopped abruptly upon hearing something that could have a resembled a low growl. Looking up his eyes widened when Touko's own eyes met his square on.

"Now, you listen here," she began in a low voice. "I don't care who you are, what your goals are, and why you're trying to _change the future-" _she said this in a mocking tone of voice. "-but, let's just set one thing straight." She walked up closer to him menacingly, the brim of their hats now touching. "I _will_ become the champion, I _will_ defeat Team Plasma, and I _will_ save this region from the likes of _you_. You just try and stop me! If you want your precious, perfect, world to be formed, you're gonna have to get through _me_to do it! Got it?"

"Got it," he said meekly

"_Good_."

"Lord N!"

N look over Touko's shoulder's to see two Plasma Grunts sprinting towards them. "Are you alright m'lord?"

Touko scoffed with a roll of her eyes in disgust. Facing N once again, she hissed. "I'll see _you_at the Elite Four, or whatever place you may happen to stalk me at next."

N's face scrunched up in confusion. _Stalk? I do not stalk her! ...Do I?_He abruptly remembered his strategy of 'bumping' into her in Chargestone Cave and then his plan to visit her again in Mistralton City after she defeated the gym leader. And if his plans went as he prearranged them to he would once again meet her in Dragonspiral Tower.

_Okay, so maybe I **do** sorta, kinda, stalk her...sorta. But, that last one doesn't count! I... think._

Shaking his head to clear away his thoughts, he watched Touko flip her ponytail and with a- "Out of my way assholes!" roughly push past the two surprised Plasma Grunts, and stalk off towards the Pokécenter.

After watching the girl disappear out of their line of sight, the two grunts turned to their leader. "M'lord? What...happened?"

"I have absolutely no clue."

~O~o~O~

_A/N – Sorry if it's not ridiculously funny, or the greatest piece of writing but eh, I tried. It wasn't meant to be a masterpiece anyhow, just for fun. I always did think N's little "I am Team Plasma" Confession just completely ruined the moment and I just wanted to write some kind of reaction Touko would have. I mean, I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want some cute guy telling me they're the leader of some group of baddies. I would be **pissed**._

_I really didn't mean for this to be as long as it was, but what are you gonna do, eh? And if you see any mistakes/errors, ignore them please, I'll go back and proof-read it...whenever._

_BeautyS~_


End file.
